Dark Warriors
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Ellos son guerreros que defienden toda luz de esperanza. La guerra entre el bien y el mal no cesa, y el tiempo para detenerla es corto
1. Comienzo

**Dark Warriors**

Cap. 1

Estaban por llegar tiempos de guerra, y él debía prepararse, no quería que su hijo viva la vida como él la vivió, y por eso tenía que dejarlo

-¿Te vas muy lejos, papi? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No, hijo. A donde voy no puedes venir

-Papi... yo quiero ir contigo… no quiero que me dejes solo...- Él se arrodilló y se sacó su cadena de su cuello, para luego dársela al pequeño

-Yo no te voy a dejar, siempre voy a estar acá, aunque no me veas

-…Te voy a extrañar…- Una lágrima brotó de los ojos del niño. Él volvió a levantarse, salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar bajo esa terrible tormenta

15 años después…

-¡No es posible!- Gritó clavando un cuchillo en la mesa- ¡Ellos no pudieron escaparse, simplemente desaparecieron!

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan podido hacerlo? ¡Aún no tienen las esmeraldas caos!

-Yo sólo quiero que esto termine de una buena vez

-Tranquilo. Ella ya va a aparecer, y ya podremos ganarles… y nuestra venganza... por fin habrá venganza

-Je, je, je…- Rió por lo bajo- Estoy ansioso por conocerla...

Esa misma noche en la ciudad…

Estaba volviendo del trabajo a su pequeño departamento, en uno de los peligrosos y oscuros barrios de la ciudad. Apuró el paso, ya que notó que un grupo de hombres la seguían. Comenzó a correr, pero ellos la alcanzaron. Comenzaron a golpearla diciéndole que les diera todo lo que tenía. Ella hizo caso, pero no la dejaron en paz, y empezaron a manosearla. Ella comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda

-¡Ayuda!

Cerca de ese lugar…

_-No lo creo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué sucede todo esto? Ay, padre… diste todo lo que pudi__ste dar… pero eso no alcanzó… Te prometo que voy a terminar lo que empezaste…_ ¿Eh?

-¡AYÚDENME!

-Alguien necesita ayuda- Dicho esto comenzó a correr en dirección a los gritos

Seguía gritando intentando liberarse de esos hombres, cuando creyó que ya todo se acababa, se escuchó un disparo y uno de los hombres cayó sin vida al suelo. El extraño vio cómo los demás corrían hacia él para atacarlo, volvió a disparar, los mató a todos sin dificultad alguna. Volteó a ella, notó que estaba temblando, ella estaba muy asustada, nunca había visto algo parecido, le dolía la cabeza, y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió oscuro…

Media hora después…

Estaba despertando, lo único que recordaba era un sonido, un sonido similar a un disparo, y eso la asustaba. Notó que estaba acostada en una cómoda cama, la habitación donde se encontraba era color marrón claro y había una chimenea encendida. De pronto escuchó dos voces discutir.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre traerla! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas!

-¡No podía dejarla allá! ¡Le golpearon la cabeza! No te preocupes, ella no va a saber nada, yo la cuido- La puerta se abrió, un erizo azul entró cargando una bandeja con comida- Veo que despertaste

-…

-Venga, dí algo, no te voy a robar la lengua cuando abras la boca- Le dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama

-Y-yo…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en un lugar como ese y a esas horas?

-…Iba a mi casa…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh?

-Tu nombre. Me gustaría saber tu nombre

-… Soy Amy

-Un placer. Toma, seguro estás hambrienta- Le entregó la bandeja. Amy se quedó mirando unos momentos la comida, no se sentía muy bien, entonces el erizo le hizo otra pregunta:- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Le preguntó seriamente viendo la cadena que colgaba de su cuello

-¿Esto? Me la dio mi madre antes de morir- Al escuchar eso, el erizo comenzó a gritar

-¡Shadow! ¡Ven rápido!- Otro erizo parecido al primero pero de color negro con vetas rojas entró preocupado por los gritos de su compañero

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Mira- Le dijo señalando su cuello. Él se acercó

-No puede ser

-Oigan, me están asustando…- Comenzó a temblar Amy

-La última guerrera…- Se limitó a decir el azul

-¿G-guerrera?

-No sabe nada- Le dijo el erizo negro al otro

-Me llamo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, y él es mi primo Shadow- Dijo el azul señalando al rojinegro

-Te estábamos esperando- Dijo Shadow

-¿A-a mí?

-Eres la última guerrera, la que nos va a ayudar a luchar

-¿Lu-luchar? No... Y-yo… no sé de qué están hablando... M-me siento mareada…

-Hay mucha energía entre las cadenas… como las esmeraldas caos…- Sonic miró a su primo

-¿Podrías explicarle tú? Tengo que avisarles a los demás- Le preguntó

-Claro, ve- Shadow salió de la habitación- Muy bien, empecemos

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-En nuestra casa

-¿Q-qué son las esmeraldas caos?

-Son gemas muy preciosas de… este tamaño mas o menos- Dejó un espacio entre sus dos manos- Tienen poderes mágicos y muy poderosos… hasta peligrosos…

-¿Qué quiso decir tu primo con eso de la último guerrera?- Sonic tomó aire

-Tú… ¿conociste a tu padre?

-No… mi madre me dijo que murió en un accidente cuando era pequeña…

-Bien… es hora que sepas toda la verdad…-Hizo una pausa- Tu padre no murió en un accidente... yo… sólo sé tu leyenda…A él lo mataron...

-¿Qué?- Dijo atónita

-Él era un guerrero, junto con mi padre... luchaban para detener el fin del mundo. La que tú creías que era tu madre no era tu madre… Tu verdadera madre era la princesa del reino enemigo, tu padre se enamoró de ella… tuvieron una relación a costas de todo lo demás… Ella quedó embarazada de ti, cuando el rey se enteró de eso mandó a matarla, pero escapó con tu padre… 8 meses más tarde naciste, pero encontraron a tu madre y la mataron, tu padre no pudo hacer nada, se fue contigo a un oscuro bosque… Te crió con la ayuda de su hermana, hasta que cumpliste 2 años de edad, él tuvo que irse para seguir luchando… 2 meses después… tu tía se enteró que lo mataron… todo lo que quedó de él fue su espada… que volvió en las manos de mi padre…

-… Tu padre…

-También volvió a luchar… 4 meses después de que se fue… mi tío junto con Shadow fueron a la casa donde yo me escondía… él… tenía la espada de mi padre en sus manos…- La voz de Sonic se notó quebrada, una lágrima caía por su mejilla-… Yo sólo tenía 5 años…

-¿Y… tu madre?

-Nunca la conocí… Falleció cuando yo nací… Era ella o yo… Dios lo quiso así…- Sonic volteó a Amy, la eriza estaba llorando ¿Quién no se conmovería con tal historia?

-Estoy… no lo sé… Pero… ¿Qué pasó con mi madre… mi tía?

-A ella la envenenaron, no era una simple enfermedad la que tenía... ¿Recordás que edad tenías?

-…Creo que unos… 12 años…- La puerta se abrió

-Sonic- Llamó Shadow

-Creo que… es todo por hoy. Deberías dormir- Dicho esto salió de la habitación

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Shadow

-Eso creo…- Le respondió media voz

- Vamos a dormir… Mañana va a ser un día largo…- Dijo pasando por al lado de Sonic, pero éste le paró agarrándolo del brazo

-Te asustaste- Le dijo con una sonrisa

- Qué crío…- Le respondió moviendo su brazo bruscamente haciendo que lo suelte. Shadow siguió su camino, Sonic quedó solo

-Mañana va a ser un largo día…


	2. Entrenamiento?

**TIIII!!! akí toy, me devolvieron mi compu X3!!! Soy tan feliz TOT!!!**

**SEGUNDO CAP DE Dark warriors (pinta largo, eh)**

* * *

Cap. 2

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cálida cama. El sol ya había salido, pero no se notaba, ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas, dejando entrar sólo unas finas luces. Abrió pesadamente un ojo, sentía la presencia de alguien más ahí

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo- Paró Shadow la acción de Sonic

-Aww, Shadow, ¿por qué tenías que despertarte? ¡Yo iba a hacerlo!- Dijo desilusionado Sonic dejando caer las sartenes que tenía en cada mano

-No programé el despertador, Sonic- Le dijo sentándose al borde de la cama

-¿Podrías hacer el desayuno?

-¿Podrías dejar que me vista?

-Sí, pero ¿podrías hacer el desayuno?

-Ash, ya voy- Sonic hizo una sonrisa- ¿La eriza?

-Se llama Amy. Ehm... Seguro sigue durmiendo…

-Voy a verla- Terminó de vestirse Shadow. Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la de Sonic, donde Amy dormía. Golpeó la puerta antes de entrar, nadie abrió ni contestó, entonces entró. Amy estaba acurrucada en la cama, se acercó lentamente y la llamó- Amy, Amy ¿estás despierta?

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?- Se despertó

-Perdón si te desperté- Amy se incorporó un poco

-¿Shadow?- El erizo sonrió

-¿Vas a desayunar?

-Yo… Me duele la cabeza…

-Ahora te traigo una aspirina- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Shadow…

-¿Sí?

-Aún no lo entiendo…

-…Todo a su tiempo- Shadow salió de la habitación. Bajó al comedor (Era un dúplex), y vio a Sonic saltar sobre la mesa golpeando las sartenes una contra la otra repitiendo "tengo hambre"- ¡Pedazo de crío, te mataré!- Shadow saltó sobre Sonic, haciéndolo caer al piso, y dejó salir una gota de saliva de su boca (Je, je)

-¡No, Shadow, por favor! ¡No lo hagas!- La saliva de Shadow ya casi tocaba la cara de Sonic

-Ehm, disculpen- Ambos voltearon hacia donde venía esa voz, Amy estaba arrodillada debajo de la mesa viéndolos a ambos

-Puaj, Shadow, límpiate, quedas como un maleducado frente a nuestra invitada- Shadow, volvió a meter la saliva en su boca, se limpió un poco, y se levantó

-Después hablo contigo- Señaló a Sonic- ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¡Desayuno!- Gritó Sonic levantándose

-Sí, eso- Shadow fue hacia la cocina

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Amy?- Le preguntó Sonic

-Bien… Me sigue doliendo la cabeza…

-Ese golpe si que fue fuerte. No tienes que andar sola por esas calles

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué le diga a algún extraño que me acompañe? No tengo a nadie

-¿No?- Dijo con un aire triste, pero en dos segundos recuperó la sonrisa- ¡Ahora nos tienes a nosotros!- Amy se quedó perpleja ¿Acaso había escuchado un nosotros? La gente que conocía no le hablaba mucho, decían que era un poco rara, estar sola de los 12 años parecía muy raro, los demás nunca la habían entendido, por eso no tenía amigos ni nadie que le apoyase

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro!- Amy sonrió, y en unos momentos estaba agarrada al cuello de Sonic

-Gracias

-N-no hay porqué- Shadow volvió al comedor

-Ejem, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, nada ¿Ya está el desayuno?

-Sí, necesito que vayas a comprar pan, ya no queda mucho

-¡Sí señor!- Dijo con un saludo militar, y en unos segundos ya había cruzado la puerta. Amy se acercó corriendo a la misma, contemplando sorprendida el rayo azul que el erizo había dejado.

-¡Vaya, que es rápido!

-¿Te sorprende?- Amy volteó a Shadow- Sonic y yo somos las criaturas más rápidas de este mundo

-Wow… Momento ¿Este mundo?

-No vas a creer que nacimos en este mundo ¿Verdad?- Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación. Amy se quedó pensativa ¿Acaso había otro mundo? ¿Ella pertenece a otro mundo? Todo eso era extraño para ella, entonces notó a Shadow volver, volteó hacia él, tenía un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor- ¿Fumas?- Le preguntó

-No, no fumo

-Entonces me voy afuera. Si me necesitas estoy en el patio de atrás- Dicho esto fue al lugar mencionado. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, comenzó a fumar contemplando cómo la suave brisa de las mañanas movía las hojas de los árboles, esa casa estaba ubicada en medio de un bosque, era otoño, entonces todo estaba bañado en un color dorado opaco, eso le agradaba un poco

-¿Tienes problemas?- Shadow volteó a su izquierda, Amy estaba viéndolo

-¿Eh?

-Se dice que el 90 por ciento de las personas que fuman tienen un problema que no pueden superar- Shadow se le quedó viendo, después de unos segundos volteó al frente, fumó como 2 cm de ese cigarrillo, y soltó el humo

-¿Por?

-Pregunto- Shadow terminó el cigarrillo y lo tiró a un costado, para luego darse vuelta y entrar en la casa, Amy obviamente lo siguió

-No tengo ningún problema, al menos no como Sonic

-¿Qué tiene Sonic?- Shadow paró de caminar

-Es alcohólico… y un pervertido- Amy dio dos pasos hacia atrás algo ruborizada- Ja, no entiendo cómo alguien con la mente de Sonic pueda ser así también

-¿La mente de Sonic?

-Actúa todo el tiempo como un niño inocente, aunque no lo sea

-Y atacaron a el niño inocente- Ambos se dieron vuelta, Sonic esteba extendiendo la bolsa con el pan, estaba un poco tembloroso, pues tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo, otra en su pierna derecha y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Shadow se acercó preocupado por su primo, lo guió hasta un sillón que estaba cerca y agarró un botiquín que estaba sobre un escritorio

-¿Qué pasó, Sonic?- Le preguntó sacando unas vendas, para luego vendar el brazo de Sonic

-Me atacaron, están cerca, pero no pudieron seguirme hasta acá

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Unos 7… Pero pude con todos ellos

-¿Cómo es posible que hallas podido con ellos si tu espada quedó acá?

-Siempre traigo una pistola encima, Shadow

-¿U-una pistola?- Se hizo para atrás Amy

-Ehm, Amy… Nosotros usamos armas- Le explicó Shadow

-Pero no te preocupes, no seríamos capaces de lastimarte- La calmó Sonic

-Listo, ya está- Terminó Shadow de ponerle las vendas a Sonic. Se sentaron a desayunar, pero Amy se seguía sintiendo mal, Shadow notó eso- Amy ¿Estás bien?

-Me siento mareada…- Shadow se golpeó la cabeza con su diestra

-¡Pero qué idiota soy! Olvidé darte la aspirina- Shadow se levantó y fue a la cocina, dejando solos a Sonic y Amy

-No estás acostumbrada

-¿Eh?

-Estas cadenas tienen una energía especial, al haber estado alejada tanto tiempo de nosotros, tu cadena tiene que restaurar toda la energía con ayuda de las nuestras, y eso va a hacer que te sientas mareada, pero seguro que mañana o pasado te vas a sentir mejor

-Acá está, tómala junto con el té- Shadow volvió con la aspirina, se la dio a Amy, quien hizo caso

-¿Y qué te dijeron los demás?- Le preguntó Sonic a Shadow

-No pude hablar con ellos, están demasiado lejos

-Bueno, falta poco para iniciar el primer viaje, estoy ansioso

-¿Viaje?- Preguntó Amy

-Tenemos que hacer varios viajes- Le dijo Shadow

-¿Entonces yo me voy?

-Con nosotros. Te esperamos mucho tiempo, y no vamos a dejar que te separes de nosotros

-Pero Shadow, seguro no sabe usar espada…- Dijo Sonic

-Nosotros la entrenamos- Dijo para seguir desayunando. Terminaron de desayunar, Amy ayudó a Sonic y a Shadow a limpiar las cosas, luego los dos erizos la llevaron a una extraña habitación, lo que Amy supuso que era un sótano, pues estaba debajo de la casa

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- Preguntó desorientada

-Francamente- Empezó Sonic- no podemos exponerte en plena guerra si no estás entrenada

-¿Entrenada? ¿Guerra? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Amy- Shadow puso un gesto de fastidio- Necesitamos que aprendas a luchar, el futuro del universo está en nuestras manos, eso incluye las tuyas ¿Acaso quieres que el universo se apague, junto con toda luz de esperanza?- Amy quedó en silencio, no entendía mucho lo que intentaban decirle, pensó que quizá ellos le mentían

-¿Cómo sé que ustedes no quieren otra cosa de mí?- Sonic y Shadow se miraron extrañados, caminaron hacia lados opuestos hasta llegar a la pared, donde había unas cadenas gruesas colgando de la misma, con una persiana de metal. Jalaron de ellas hasta que las persianas se abrieron, Amy quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver toda clase de armas guardadas allí

-¿No te bastó con las heridas que me dejaron?- Dijo Sonic en tono burlón. Ambos sacaron un arma en especial de esos almacenes, Shadow sacó un afilado sable, mientras que Sonic había sacado una enorme espada, parecía muy pesada, pero Sonic podía levantarla como si fuera una pluma. Además, esa espada tenía mucho detalle: el mango era negro, en el extremo tenía una calavera, de esa calavera salían dos alas, y el mango parecía que lo habían enroscado

-Y-yo…

-Vamos a hacerte una pequeña demostración de cómo se usan- Dijo Shadow mientras extendía el sable hacia Sonic, y éste hacía lo mismo. El primero en atacar fue Sonic, esquivando los ataques de Shadow, y por un momento quedaron espada contra espada

-Para tener destreza hay que tener velocidad- Dijo el erizo azul viendo a Amy. Shadow volvió a moverse

-Y mucha atención- Volvieron a chocar espadas

-Lo importante no es lucirse- Le dijo sonriendo Sonic a Amy. Shadow volvió a hacer otros movimientos, haciendo que a Sonic se le caiga la espada varios metros lejos de él

-Sino vencer al enemigo- Shadow guardó su sable

-¡Odio que me ganes!

-Siempre lo dije, no sabes usar esa espada como se debe- Sonic recogió su espada

-Sí sé- Discutió él

-No es cierto- Se dio vuelta al almacén, Sonic corrió hacia él para atacarlo, pero Shadow fue rápido y detuvo el ataque- Dije que no sabes. Ahora ve a afilar tu espada antes de que le quites el filo a la mía- Sonic se dio vuelta fastidiado, y susurró "La afilaría para cortarte la cabeza"

-Eso fue increíble- Dijo Amy

-Veamos qué tienes tú- Dijo Shadow entregándole su espada

-¿Yo? Pe-pe-pe…

-Tranquila, vamos a estar guiándote. Como Sonic no es bueno…

-¡Hey!

-…Vas a luchar contra él- Shadow ayudó a Amy a posicionarse de la forma correcta para pelear con Sonic

-¿Lista?- Le dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa

-…Lista

* * *

**OHHHH!!!!!!!!! que les parece??? ma o meno? malo?? PESIMO??? porfa, dejenme un review!!**

**hasta la próxima!!**


	3. Una mala pasada

**¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me dan los tiempos, espero que sepan perdonarme**

**Sonic: ¿Perdonarte? ¡Te tardaste casi un año!**

**Darkness: Lo sé, lo sé...**

**Sonic: Vaya escritora resultaste ser... ¬¬**

**Darkness: ¬¬... Bueno, acá les traigo el tercer cap. de Dark Warriors... Espero que les guste**

**Sonic: No les va a gustar, este fic es un asco ¬¬**

**Darkness: Bueno, si no te gusta en este cap te mueres y punto, no te jodo más ¬¬**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

**Darkness: Y antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews, y Bloom Blaze the Cat del Fuego, óyeme, me leí el review que le dejaste a Master the Hedgehog en su fic, no tengo mi cuenta abandonada, es solo que no me dan los tiempos, espero que me entiendas**

El primero en atacar fue Sonic. Amy estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer algo, quedó totalmente inmóvil, por suerte Shadow paró la enorme espada de Sonic con un machete

-Ups, creo que me exedí- Dijo Sonic viendo a Amy aún con el sable en sus manos

-Amy, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Shadow

-¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo!- Exclamó la eriza soltando el sable. Shadow se acercó a ella, y puso el machete en frente de sus ojos

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-¿Eh?

-Vaya, el viejo truco del espejo- Rodó los ojos Sonic. Shadow siguió insistiendo

-Dime qué ves- Amy fijo la vista a la hoja de ese machete, era como un espejo, como Sonic había dicho, y justo en ese momento su vista se nubló. Puso una mano en la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos

-Me duele la cabeza…- Dijo antes de caer inconciente, Sonic fue rápido y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera

-Está muy débil… -Dijo viéndola inconciente en sus brazos

La llevaron a la cama del erizo azul, y esperaron a que despertara. Shadow suspiraba de vez en cuando, mientras que Sonic jugaba con un cuchillo, hasta que rompió el silencio:

-Voy al baño- Shadow no dijo ni hizo nada, cosa que provocó que Sonic sonriera. Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo, pero el baño lo siguió de largo. Salió afuera, se dirigió a un pequeño galpón más al fondo, entró, y cuando lo hizo tiró un cuchillo a un blanco. Abrió una pequeña heladera, y se preguntó "¿Cuál de todos mis tesoros gastaré?" mientras movía sus dedos sobre sus labios, hasta que agarró una botella de vino, le sacó que corcho con los dientes y comenzó a beber. Volteó hacia la puerta, Shadow estaba ahí mirándolo con una fría mirada, y los brazos cruzados- ¿Y tú qué me ves?- Le dijo Sonic

-Menos mal que ibas al baño

-Todos tenemos vicios- Siguió bebiendo- Ahora me vas a decir que por mera casualidad esos cigarrillos que están en tus bolsillos llegaron ahí- Esto lo sorprendió, puso una mano su bolsillo. Sonic sólo lo miraba mientras seguía bebiendo

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Dijo saliendo de ahí. Sonic terminó de beber, para luego ir tras él y quitarle los cigarrillos

-¿Qué marca son?- Dijo Sonic viéndolos mientras caminaba hacia atrás

-¡Sonic, dámelos!- Intentó quitárselos

-Si en verdad los quieres intenta quitármelos- Lo esquivó

-¡Ya basta, niño! ¡Dámelos!- Sonic corrió hacia un árbol, y saltó a una de sus altas ramas

-¿Y dónde esta ese guerrero que mató a mil demonios en una sola noche, con un solo sable? ¡Es increíble que tu primo 5 años menor, y que por cierto no es lo que se dice "un gran guerrero", pueda quitarte unos simples cigarros!

-Eres un incompetente, Sonic

-No soy fumador, pero siempre quise probar- Dijo sacando un cigarrillo, listo para fumar

-¡Sonic, no te atrevas!- Le ordenó Shadow, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sonic ya había colocado el cigarrillo en su boca, inhalando el humo

-Maldición- Dijo exhalando el humo- Son muy fuerte ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es un puro?

-¡Ya idiota, bájate de ahí!

-Ohh…- Sonó tierno- Te preocupas por mí

-¡Me preocupo por mis cigarrillos!- Shadow empezaba a perder la paciencia

-¿Los quieres? ¡Ahí los tienes!- Dicho esto, lanzó el atado de cigarrillos a un charco de agua

-¡Era mi último paquete, imbécil!

-¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Irte de aquí para conseguir un pucho?- Lo desafió. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shadow se metió en el galpón, para luego volver con 2 botellas, luego comenzó a volcar su contenido en el suelo- ¡Oye, espera!- Bajó del árbol- ¿¡Qué haces?

-Me estoy vengando- Siguió vaciando las botellas

-¡Espera!- Lo empujó. Shadow reventó una de las botellas contra una pared, y lo señaló con lo que quedaba de ella

-Te lo advertí, Sonic. Llegué al límite contigo- Dicho esto tiró las botellas al suelo y volvió adentro. Sonic miró los pedazos de vidrios rotos en el suelo

-Estás cayendo bajo, Sonic…

**XoXoX**

Se sentó junto a su cama, estaba furioso, volteó a Amy, la eriza aún no despertaba. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, y comenzóa acariciar su flequillo

-Tú eres su única esperanza…

Esperó unos minutos más, hasta que despertó

-Amy, ¿Estás bien?

-Ohh…¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste… otra vez

-Oh…- Se sonrojó un poco. La puerta se abrió, Sonic entró con las manos ensangrentadas, dejando manchas carmines en la puerta

-Ya despertaste- Le dijo el azul a Amy

-¿Qué te pasó en las manos?- Le preguntó Shadow

-Ahm… Levanté los vidrios uno por uno

-Hmph

-¿Te sientes bien, Amy?

-Sí- Se levantó de la cama- Me siento mucho mejor

-Energía restaurada- Sonic levantó su dedo pulgar y le guiñó un ojo- Creo que ya podemos seguir con lo nuestro

-No estoy seguro…- Dudó Shadow

-Tú nunca estás seguro de nada. Mírala Shadow. Se ve fresca como una lechuga

-No hagas observaciones- Shadow se acercó peligrosamente a él

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una advertencia. Vamos Amy- Luego de eso Amy y Shadow se retiraron, dejandoa Sonic solo

-_No te atrevas, Sonic, no lo hagas…_ Soñar no cuesta nada- Dicho esto fue con ellos

**XoXoX**

-¿Ves? La hoja del sable debe estar horizontal y paralela a la dirección en que lo mueves- Explicaba Shadow- Si lo haces en contra se desviará

-¿Podrías mostrármelo?

-Es muy sencillo. Mira- Shadow se acercó a uno de esos palos que tienen otros palos, como si fuera un árbol sin hojas (Lo siento pero no tengo idea de cómo se llaman ^^U). Se puso en posición, y en menos de un minuto eso parecía un palo de escoba parado- Ahora inténtalo tú- Le entregó el sable

-¿Yo?

-Sí, yo sé que puedes. Vamos, hazlo trozos

-Lo intentaré…- Y lo intentó, pero no tuvo mucho éxito: el sable se quedó clavado, no lo traspasó, quedó clavado- ¡Ohh, Shadow!- Soltó el sable- ¡Yo no sirvo para esto!

-Oh, vamos- Desclavó el sable- Sí sirves, es sólo que no tienes suficiente confianza en ti

-Sí, Amy- Sonic se acercó a ella (Andá a saber cuando apareció XD)- Puedes hacerlo. Sólo se tú misma

-Pero no puedo ser yo misma si uso sable… Ustedes pueden porque son fuertes, yo soy muy débil…- Se lamentó Amy

-Shadow, hazlo de nuevo- Le dijo el azul. Shadow Asintió con la cabeza, y puso de vuelta el sable frente a ella

-¿Qué ves?

-Yo…

-Dime qué ves- Amy prestó atención, otra vez parecía un espejo, y era sólo eso, un espejo

-Mi reflejo ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?

-A eso justamente. La espada muestra quién eres, te demuestra que es parte di ti. Sólo necesitas sentir esa conexión con el arma que usas

-Pero es difícil…

-Oye, también lo fue para mí- Le dijo Sonic- A los 9 años tuve que aprender a manejar mi espada, y créeme, no es fácil levantar esto- Dijo poniendo su enorme espada en alto

-Es cierto- Dijo el rojinegro- Él es el único que puede levantar esa espada. Ni yo que soy mayor que él puedo hacerlo

-Para los demás pueden ser kilos y kilos de hierro, pero para mí es como una pluma. Dijo viendo su reflejo el la afilada hoja- Si yo pude aprender, tú también puedes

-…Intentaré…- Amy se puso en posición con la espada en sus manos, pero inmóvil

-Respira profundo, Amy, siente la conexión- Le aconsejó Shadow. Amy cerró los ojos, su collar comenzó a brillar, algo que hizo que Sonic y Shadow esbozaran una sonrisa. Tomó aire, y comenzó a "triturar" el palo, por así decirlo. Al terminar, Sonic rió un poco

-Mira Shadow, un poco más y lo hacía aserrín- Dijo divertido

-Lo hice- Miró Amy los pequeños bloques de madera- ¡Lo hice!- Saltó Amy

-No festejes tanto- La frenó Shadow- Aún tienes que pelear contra Sonic

-De acuerdo- Se posicionó frente a Sonic

-Intentaré no ser muy duro- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando Amy hizo un rápido movimiento el cual pudo esquivar, pero le vino de sorpresa

-Ella no lo hará- Rió su primo al ver que Amy iba mejor que Sonic

-¡Eh!- Frenó otro ataque- ¡Estaba distraído!

-Sí, claro ¡Amy, dale con todo!

-¡Sí, sensei!- Volvió a atacar

-¡¿Sensei?- Sonic intentó esquivar el ataque, ya que era tarde para frenarlo, Amy le hizo un corte en su camisa _"Ya estuvo, no dejaré que esta niña me gane" _Pensó, para luego atacar, ataques que fueron frenados por el sable. Amy logró esquivar un ataque y devolverlo, algo que hizo que a Sonic se le erizara toda la piel: la punta del sable rozó la entrepierna, provocando una rasgadura en el pantalón- ¡AMIGO!- Gritó poniendo una mano en su entrepierna. Amy atacó una vez más quitándole la espada de las manos _"No…"_ Sonic cayó de rodillas. No podía creer que le hubiera vencido una niña que nunca en la vida había usado espada, pero para é lo pero era que le había vencido una niña. Shadow quedó sumamente impresionado, sabía que Amy jamás en la vida usó espada, y le había ganado a alguien que sí sabía pelear, o que al menos lo había hecho antes, porque para él Sonic no sabía usar espada

-Bien hecho, Amy. Te mereces un aplauso- Le dijo Shadow aplaudiéndole

-¡Gracias, Shadow! Sonic, no te lastimé ¿verdad?- Sonic no respondió. Seguía de rodillas con la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo

-Está bien Amy. Sólo está shockeado. Tómate algo y luego seguimos

-Bien…- Amy le devolvió el sable y luego se retiró. Shadow se acercó a Sonic, y al oído le susurró:

-Ahora tendrás que ser como un esclavo para mí si no quieres que le cuente de esto a los demás y pierdas el poco respeto que aún te queda de ellos- Luego se fue. Sonic quedó unos momentos más así, luego se tiró de cara al suelo

-Maldición… Maldición… Maldición…

**XoXoX**

En verdad el entrenamiento daba sed, aún no podía creer que ni siquiera sabía los movimientos adecuados, y había vencido a Sonic… O ella era muy buena o él era pásimo, de todas formas…

-¡Kiaaa! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Eso es fácil- Volteó, Shadow estaba recargado en la heladera tomando una gaseosa (¿Qué marca? Pepsi X3)- Sonic no es muy bueno

-Pero él ya había usado espada antes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero aún así es malo- Dejó su gaseosa sobre la mesada, para luego acercarce a ella- Tú nunca podrías ser vencida por alguien como él

-Pero cómo…- Shadow acarició su mejilla

-Tienes la imagen de tu madre… y el espíritu de tu padre…- Amy le sonrió algo sonrojada, Shadow le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces se escuchó el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Viene del patio- Dicho esto Shadow corrió hacie el lugar, seguido de Amy, quien se quedó sorprendida y asustada el llegar, mientras que Shadow se puso furioso: Sonic estaba bebiendo una vez más, cuando terminaba una botella la rompía contra el suelo

-¡¿Qué me ven desgraciados? ¡Soy Shadow the Hedgehog, el guerrero de las Mil Noches, el dueño del Sable de las Sombras!

-Shadow… ¿Qué le pasa a Sonic?-Preguntó Amy detrás del mencionado

-Está ebrio- Respondió entre dientes- Pase lo que pase, no te acerques a él, es capaz de todo en este estado

-¡Y tú!- Sonic señaló a Shadow- ¡Tú eres un maldito ebrio incompetente, un casanova de cuarta! ¡Eres lamentable, Sonic the Hedgehog! ¡Tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba!

-Se está insultando a sí mismo…- Amy sintió más miedo

-Amy, métete a la casa

-Pero Shadow…

-¡Que te metas! ¡Hazme caso, por favor!- Le gritó. Amy dudó un poco, pero se metió, dejándolos solos- Sonic, soy yo, tu primo Shadow…

-¡Estás loco, Sonic! ¡Yo soy Shadow! ¡Estás pasado de alcohol!

-¡No, tú estás pasado de alcohol!

-Te perdono, Sonic… Todos tenemos vicios

-Sonic…

-Soy un jodido fumador ¿Y qué? Tú eres un maldito ebrio, estamos a mano

-¡Ya estuvo!- Shadow corrió hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Sonic lo esquivó, dándole una patada en la espalda y dejándolo en el suelo- S-Sonic…- Intentó levantarse

-Respeta a tus mayores- Le dijo altivo. Shadow distinguió un brillo verde en su cuello, eso era…

-_¡Un microchip!- _Dijo en su mente, para luego levantarse con dificultad- Es… ¡Es el Gato negro!- Señaló a otro lado

-¿Mh?- Sonic volteó a otro lado, Shadow aprovechó su distracción y le dio un golpazo en la nuca, dejándolo inconciente

**XoXoX**

Hacía tiempo que los había dejado, no los conocía muy bien, pero estaba preocupada, hasta que llegó Shadow con Sonic inconciente en sus brazos

-Hazme lugar en el sofá- Dijo pesado. Amy hizo caso, corrió todo lo que había y Shadow acostó a Sonic ahí

-¿Qué sucuedió?- Preguntó preocupada

-Esto- Shadow movió la cabeza de Sonic, dejando ver ese microchip- Alguien debió alterar a Sonic con esto. Debo sacárselo

-¿Pero no le podría hacer daño?

-No más de lo que está… y si me equivoco… ya estoy preparado- Puso una mano sobre el microchip, y luego lo desprendió de su piel, escuchándose un grito desgarrador del azulado, y haciendo que la sangre empezara a manchar su blanca camisa- Carajo… Amy, ve por una toalla a la habitación de Sonic ¡Rápido!- Amy hizo caso, buscó por todos lados hasta que la encontró. Volvió con Shadow, el erizo se veía preocupado, Sonic estaba pálido- Por favor, Sonic… No te mueras… No ahora…

-Shadow- El mencionado volteó

-Presiona la herida. No tiene mucho tiempo…- Amy presionó la herida con la toalla, Shadow Se quito su gabardina y su camisa, quedando con el pecho desnudo, y con ambas manos tomando su medallón dijo:- ¡El poder de los guerreros es muy poco, a cada momento somos menos, el oscuro poder del Demonio Negro está apoderándose y enfermándote! ¡Gaia, no permitas que te dominen, ayúdanos a ayudarte, y protege a los guerreros que dan la vida por ti!- Dicho esto, el medallón de Shadow comenzó a brillar, junto con el de Sonic, el de Amy emitía un tenue destello, la sangre derramada empezó a desaparecer, la eriza dejó de hacer presión en el cuello de Sonic, dejando ver como la herida que tenía desaparecía… Sonic recuperó la conciencia

-¿Sh… Shadow?- Dijo débilmente

- Aquí estoy, primo…

-Me duele… todo el cuerpo…

-No intentes moverte… Te traeré algo caliente- Dicho esto se retiró, dejando solos a Sonic y a Amy

-Amy… ¿Q-qué pasó?

-No estoy muy segura… tenías un microchip en el cuello… y Shadow te lo quitó…

-Ya veo… Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué edad tienes?

-21 ¿Y tú?

- 24… Creí que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Que eras… más grande…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, olvídalo… _No le tocarás un pelo, contrólate colega, no repitas la historia…_

**XoXoX**

Se sentía terrible. Su primo por poco moría por su culpa, de no ser por la poca energía que el medallón de Amy poseía, la de su propio medallón jamás hubiera podido ayudar… No quedaba mucho tiempo, la Diosa de la Oscuridad estaba avanzando junto con el Demonio Negro, y eso no era nada bueno…

-Oscuridad… El Gato Negro… Volveré a buscarte… y volveré a encontrarte… y esta vez… no me vencerás…

**Bueno, aquí termina el tercer cap. de Dark Warriors. Les vuelvo a agradecer a todos por los reviews, y aclaro que el Gato Negro, la Diosa de la Oscuridad y el Demonio Negro son personajes que aparecerán más adelante**

**Y aviso que me cambié el nombre XD**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
